creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Shinigami.Eyes
Hello, everyone. Some of you may've heard of me before, as I've posted a rather hefty number of short stories here. Older users may remember me as an administrator, but that was about a year ago. I was inactive for a while and that caused me to lose my status as an administrator. Notably, I spend a lot of time in the Marked for Review section, which could use way more help than I could offer as a regular user. On top of that, spotting improperly capitalized titles irks me and I'd rather not have to contact others and whine and cry for them to change something that only takes a matter of seconds. If given the position of an admin, I am likely to continue editing as I do and keep a close eye on incoming posts to see if they adhere to the quality standards. This also means I'll be less active in chat in order to be a more productive administrator, though I will keep the window open so if any issues come about, I can respond to PMs about such subjects. My long hiatus was for personal reasons only, and I'd really love to come back and help out when it comes to editing this site and polishing it up. We all know it could use as much help as possible! *'Must have been active on the wiki for six months': I have been a user of this wiki since November of 2011. I was inactive from February of 2013 to March of 2014, but have been attempting to catch up on changes. *'Must have at least 1,250 edits, 900 of which must be on articles': I currently have 4,106 edits, 1,190 are on articles. *'Must know how to categorize pages': It's pretty self explanatory. There is a genre listing that describes exactly what every category is for. Just add it to the page if it falls under that category. *'Must know how to move files and pages': I can do this. I did it before. *'Must know how to delete pages and files': There's a drop-down menu containing the "delete" option. *'Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time': Three days for spam pages and pointsgaming, one month for plagiarism, two weeks for vandalizing pages, and doubled ban length for repeat offenses. *'Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki': Seriously. I've been here since November 2011. The only thing that's changed the dramatic influx of users and the choice of colors. Hopefully, I get some support here. I've noticed admins and moderators dropping like flies, so I'd gladly step up to the plate and fill in one of those gaps. Thank you for your time! Leaning on oppose. We do need more admins and you're a good editor, but I'm not sure you're ready for admin just yet. Sure, you edit actively, but I don't think you're active enough to perform effectively as an administrator. Another thing preventing me from supporting this is your apparent unfamiliarity with some of the current procedures. Which is understandable (seeing as you've been inactive for so long), but I still feel that potential admins should demonstrate that they know their way around the wiki. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:37, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Although you have been inactive for a while, since you came back, I have seen you online pretty much every day, and any changes we have had since you left isn't anything that can't be remedied by an explination and a little practice. Willow (talk) 10:09, March 22, 2014 (UTC) You meet the requirements, you have experiance, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't get admin rights. 17:23, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I think you would be more than ready for this, you know what you are doing, and you've done it before. Defrether (talk) 18:23, March 22, 2014 (UTC)